


The Pros and Cons of Love

by Kellie_at_the_disco



Category: Fall Out Boy, Pete Wentz - Fandom, Peterick - Fandom, fob - Fandom, patrick stump - Fandom
Genre: Bands, Cute, Gay, Gen, Love, M/M, No Smut, Peterick, Punk, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellie_at_the_disco/pseuds/Kellie_at_the_disco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick wants to have a real conversation with Pete about the way their relationship is going. Pete, who normally would be stoked about this, was worried. He had a bad feeling about this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pros and Cons of Love

Part 1  
I am on my way to the apartment, where Patrick is waiting for me. He said we need to talk, and since the guys are out of town it was the perfect time to talk about us. Usually this is a subject I'm happy to talk about with Patrick, but this time feels different. The tone in his voice this morning seemed off. I'm worried as fuck at this point.  
I pull into my space, and walk upstairs to the shit apartment we all live in. I open the door to see Patrick sitting on the sunken, dirty couch, probably trying to write a new song (probably one I will look at later and make a few changes to).  
"Hey." Patrick solemnly says as he takes his feet off the coffee table and stands up. I close the door, and nod my head to him. Then ask him what's up.  
Patrick isn't wasting any time, as he walks towards the breakfast table and asks me to take a seat. I walk over cautiously he pulls the seat out for me, that would usually give me chills because he never gets to do it, but again I wasn't getting a good feeling about this.  
"Pete," he whispers, "you know that I love you man. I know that has a different meaning to you than it does for me." He sighs, and I nod. And I have to put my hands in between my thighs so I don't try to grab his hand, to plead with him for what was coming next.  
I look deep into his eyes for some kind of light, there isn't one single speck that I can see, I just see brown. I can usually always see the beautiful colors that make up those soulful eyes. He must realize that I'm gazing, he quickly looks away from me. I feel like a puppy that just needs a home and no one wants me.  
"I know that we have had our moments, you have shown me things that I would never let anyone ever show me." I can feel myself start to blush. "Pete, you are the best thing that has happened to me. You are my best friend!" I move my chair closer to him. I take his hand. He pulls it away, I can feel the tear dragging down my face.  
"So that's it?" My words are cracking, because I'm trying so hard not to lose it. "We're just done? We're acting like it never happened?" At this point, I am shaking so hard from frustration.  
"Pete!" Patrick yells. "You know that I don't roll that way!"  
"Then why the FUCK would you lead me on like you did?" I stand up out of my chair and I start pacing, "If you don't 'roll that way', then why did you kiss me? Why did you let me see you at your most vulnerable? Why did you let me fall in love with you?" I notice Patrick looking down at the table, "Fuck you! You shouldn't mess with my feelings like that."  
Patrick laughs, "God Pete, you sound like a fucking girl."  
I stare at him in disbelief for a moment, then run to my room and slam the door. I crawl under all of my blankets, like a grizzly ready for hibernation. I am ready to die here under this cave of blankets. I hear Patrick slide the chair out from the table, and his light footsteps come towards my door. I am crying so loud. I could care less. Patrick knocks on the door.  
"I want to hate you half as much as I hate myself!" I scream. He walks in, because I left the door unlocked, on purpose.  
"Pete." He whispers.  
I uncover myself, like Dracula coming out of his coffin, and through the tears, I laugh, "I hate the way you say my name, like it's something secret." Then pull the covers back over myself.  
"Stop being so dramatic Pete."  
He comes over to the bed, and sits down. I'm letting him. For now. He pulls back the covers and I look up at him, and he wipes away my tears, I can see my eyeliner on this thumb as he takes it away from my face. He wipes the residue on this pants.  
"I just want you to understand that what we are doing, it may be going somewhere for you, but for me, I don't feel the way you do." I see a tear go down his face. I reach up to wipe it, but he beats me to it. I feel unwanted again.  
I turn away from him and mumble, "Get out please." He must have understood because he got up and slowly walked out.  
I hear Patrick whisper, "I'm sorry, Pete." before the room goes dark.  
Part 2  
It was morning. I must have fallen asleep pretty quickly, because I don't remember shit after that moment when it went dark. I look at the time, it's 9:16. I usually would sleep in after nights like this, but I didn't want to this time.  
I walked out of my dark abyss, the apartment is quiet. Patrick's door is closed, he's still asleep. Thank God. I go to the kitchen and make enough coffee just for me, in case he wakes up, I don't want him to think I am nice enough to make him a cup after last night. I start the coffee, then go to the bathroom. My fucking eyeliner is a mess. I wipe it off, then take a piss.  
I grab my notebook from the counter, and pour my coffee into my favorite Nightmare Before Christmas mug. Then go sit on the shitty couch, and I start brainstorming songs. I have my coffee and my thoughts, and for right now that is all I need.  
It's now 11 and I hear him open his door, slowly and go into the bathroom. I get myself all ready to look natural and cool. I take a few more sips of whatever is left of my, now, cold coffee. I hear the bathroom door slowly open (I felt like he was teasing me with all the slowness) and footsteps, then he appears. God, he's basically stunning in those boxer briefs. He's doing this on purpose. He looks over at me and I go back to looking at my notes.  
"Morning." He says, as he grabs a bowl out of the cupboard for his Cheerios that he eats every morning.  
I look up, "You know Patrick," I hold my pen that I am writing with up to my face, with the ballpoint side facing him, "my pen is the barrel of the gun. Remind me which side you should be on?"  
He laughs, as he pours his milk into the bowl of Cheerios, "You know that I could crush you with my voice." He looks over his shoulder, "My soul voice." And he laughs some more and looks back to his bowl. I wasn't amused by his joke this time. I told him that he has an amazing soul voice, he thought that was cute. He uses it against me all the time. Fuck him.  
He takes his bowl over to the kitchen table and starts humming a new song he's been working on. Then he starts singing it.  
"Meee and Peeete, in the wake of Saturdaaayyyy..." He laughs. He looks over to me and sees that I am not amused by this either. "Oh, come on!" still laughing, "It's Saturday, and it's just me and you..."  
I interrupt him, "Please stop." I go back to my notebook. I hear scoff, pick up his bowl and head towards his room. At this point I really didn't care. He was being annoying as hell.  
I kept writing for a few hours. Then finally ran out of ideas around 3. I took a nap until around 5. Patrick must have left to go to the record shop like he does every Saturday. He loves it there, he spends hours there. I'm jealous of that record store. I wish I was that record store.  
I call 'Her' up. I needed someone. Since it wasn't going to be Patrick, it was going to be someone who at least acts like they want me. Patrick doesn't like 'Her'. It will make him so mad.  
I leave a note for Patrick, letting him know not to wait up because I was going to be out late, with 'Her'. I leave, knowing that Patrick would be home in about an hour to see my cruel note to him.  
Part 3  
I dropped 'Her' off at her place. I couldn't go through with it. Even though I badly wanted to forget about Patrick for the night. She asked me what was wrong and I just told her I wasn't in the mood, and she wanted to fight about it. I just ignored her and left. I start driving and I can't stop thinking about how I just want to apologize to Pat for being such an idiot about this whole thing.  
When I get to the front of our apartment building, it's 12:07, I don't want to go in yet. So I just pull over to the side of the road in front, I blast my music so I can cry for a while. Just get every emotion out. The sadness, pain and guilt I felt.  
After about 15 minutes, I look out the window to our apartment. I get sidetracked by a figure, on the roof of our apartment building. I notice that the figure has a hat on.  
"Oh shit, that's Patrick." I say to myself, as I watch the figure go away. He must have headed back inside. I wait another 5 minutes, then I go park my car and head inside. On the way up I start getting butterflies, I'm nervous. I have to look at his perfect face and tell him I'm sorry for everything.  
I open the door. It's dark. I see Patrick's hat on the couch next to his notebook. The notebook is open. I turn on the lamp, and I read the lyrics written on the page. 'Stood on my roof and tried to see you forgetting about me. Hide the details I don't want to know a thing'.  
Oh my God. He thought I was in my car with 'Her'. Patrick thought I was just trying to get over him as soon as I could. I mean that's what I planned to do, But I didn't. I didn't do it!  
I quietly walk over to Patrick's door, I listen. I hear sniffling. Holy fuck! He's crying! Is he crying because he feels bad? Or is it because he's mad at me? What the literal fuck? I quietly knock on his door. I hear him gasp.  
"What the fuck man? What are you doing home?" He yells.  
I start panicking. I wasn't sure what to say. "Patrick, can I come in please?" I begged. He told me to go away. "Please?! You need to understand! It was just me in the car!" He told me to shut up. "It was JUST me! I promise! I was being a little bitch and letting all my emotions out!" I don't hear anything on the other side. "Nothing happened Patrick!” I screamed, and pound my fists on the door, “We went and got a milkshake and then I took her home!" He opens the door all the way, he did it so fast, I could see his hair swoop up.  
"But you wanted something to happen." He was right. I was quiet for a moment.  
"Ye...Ye...Yes at first." I stuttered.  
He stared at me for what seemed like forever, "You were going to get with her? Just to get back at me for telling you how I feel?" I bowed my head and started crying. "Pete, that girl is toxic. That could have started things that you couldn’t handle all over again." He put a finger under my chin and pulls my head up. "Pete. You have to be careful."  
I sleep in his bed, I apologize and cry all over him. Patrick lets me. He tells me this was the last time I can sleep in his bed. That made me sad, but I understand. We sleep facing away from each other. I close my eyes, knowing that after everything, I still have my best friend.  
Before I fall asleep I hear Patrick say, "No one will ever feel like this again."


End file.
